


you're my angel

by MadGirlWithALaptop



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Drugged Jane, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Tranquilizers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadGirlWithALaptop/pseuds/MadGirlWithALaptop
Summary: Jane gets hit with a tranq dart during case, and she's still a little loopy when her girlfriend Patterson visits her in the infirmary.
Relationships: Jane Doe/Patterson (Blindspot)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	you're my angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor fic that I can't remember the name of. If you know the fic, please lmk in the comments!

Patterson hurried down the hall towards the infirmary, her mind racing with terrible thoughts. Jane bleeding, dying . . . 

Patterson shook her head, as if doing so could erase those thoughts. _You don’t even know how bad it is_ , the rational part of her brain chided herself. _You could be totally overreacting._ Patterson knew the rational part of her brain was right. All she’d had heard before the team’s comms went down were the words “Jane’s hit!” from Weller. She could’ve been shot in the foot or her pinky finger or somewhere else totally survivable. 

Still, she couldn’t stop herself from worrying. This was Jane, after all. Her girlfriend. The person she loved more than anyone else in the entire world. She knew she could never forgive herself if Jane wasn’t O.K. _I should’ve realized it was a set up_ , she berated herself. _If I’d just done a little more digging, instead of blindly following the obvious clues . . ._ She swallowed back her tears and quickened her pace. 

She made it to the infirmary in record time, bursting through the double doors like a bat out of hell. Weller, Reade, and Zapata were conferring off to the side, but all three turned to look at her when she entered, startled by the sound of the doors slamming against the wall. 

“Where is she?!” yelled Patterson, tears threatening to spill over. 

“She’s fine, Patterson,” Reade soothed. “It was just a tranq dart. Whoever ambushed us, their directive was obviously to capture, not kill. She’s gonna be okay.”

“Just a tranq dart,” Patterson repeated, feeling some of her panic receding. 

“She’s right here,” Zapata said gently, drawing back the curtain surrounding one of the hospital beds to reveal Jane, sitting upright and eating a protein bar, a goofy smile on her face. “She’s a little out of it — whatever tranquilizer they use must’ve been pretty strong — but she’s able to hold a conversation now.”

Patterson nodded mutely — she was sure if she tried to talk she’d end up sobbing with relief — and made her way over to Jane. “Hey, Jane,” she said softly, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill over. “How do you feel?”

Jane frowned at her, her eyes slightly unfocused. “Am I dead?” Her words were slurred.

Patterson’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Um . . . no?”

“You’re alive, Jane,” Weller interjected. “You just got tranqed, remember?”

“Oh.” There was a pause, and Jane looked like she was thinking very hard. “Then why is she here?” she asked, pointing at Patterson. 

“What are you talking about, Jane?” asked Tasha, concern coloring her features. “Why wouldn’t she be here?”

Jane hesitated, still looking confused. “Well . . . I thought you only saw angels when you died.”

Reade burst into a coughing fit, which Patterson strongly suspected was fake and simply a ploy to cover up his laughter. 

Patterson took Jane’s hand. “Sweetie, I’m not an angel. I’m Patterson. I’m your girlfriend. Don’t you remember me?”

Jane’s eyebrows knit together. “But . . . you’re so pretty.”

This time it was Tasha’s turn to cough. 

“That’s sweet of you to say, Jane,” Patterson said gently, “but I promise you, I’m not an angel — I am your girlfriend. Do you believe me?”

Jane looked to Weller for confirmation. He nodded. “O.K., I believe you,” Jane decided. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. “I think I’m gonna go to sleep now.”

“O.K., Jane.” said Reade. “You get some rest, and when you’re feeling better Patterson will take you home, O.K.?”

“O.K.,” Jane murmured sleepily. 

Reade, Weller, and Zapata filed out of the infirmary, leaving Jane and Patterson alone. Patterson held Jane’s hand and stroked her hair until her breathing was deep and even, the protein bar slipping from her grasp. 

“I love you, Jane,” Patterson whispered, placing a gentle kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.” And she was.


End file.
